Jealousy
by Sheep with wings
Summary: Hey. So basiclly sp? Miley and Oliver get together, and people get Jealous. Hmm...... Just please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Jealousy.**

_Okay, hi! I am not a big HM writer. This is only my second, so I would appreciate not yelling at me, although I will accept flames, but I will not pay too much attention to them. Anyways, I do watch a lot of the TV show, so that could help with the whole writing process. This is a Miley/Oliver pairing. And I will never, ever, never, ever, NEVER do a Lily/Jackson pairing, because that is just, ew. Okay, enough rambling about this, I'm sure you probably would like to read the story now, so here you go!_

Miley woke up to the sound of her buzzing alarm clock. Great. Another Saturday. Another day of agony and pain, trying to hide her feelings. Oh, if only he knew. If only he felt the same way about her. If only, if only, if only- wait! What is she thinking! She sounds like a flippen Shakespeare person.

Miley shrugged her shoulders and commenced into her closet in a closet. Choosing an outfit, she studied herself in the mirror. Baggy shorts and a green tank. No, it would work on Lily. Not her. NEXT!

Her next choice was, well, better. It was a sort of Pink and White Cowgirl outfit, from the hat, down to the boots. You know, the mini-skirt, and the jacket, and the huge belt buckle.

Her next choice, now that was it. It was a pair of dark denim, laced up the side, capris, a pair of black and blue DC's, a tight-ish lilac purple sparkly shirt that said, "Flirtoligist" on the front, and that was it. Now, just picture…… BAM! Yes, now that works. Okay.

She brushed her hair and put it up, then down, then up, and then finally settled with down before going downstairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Oliver was standing there. She turned to her dad. "What is HE doing here!" she shrieked.

"Uh, Miley. I came to see if you wanted to go down to the bea-,"

"Yea, whatever." She turned back to her dad. "What is he doing here!"

"Uh, Miley." Oliver started again.

"Would you wait a minute? DAD! WHAT is HE doing here!"

"Well, hun, he's trying to tell you, but you're too busy trying to yell at me."

"Ohh, right." She bounced back around. "Sooooo, Oliver……… What _are_ you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go down to the beach."

"Oh, sure."

"I like your outfit."

Miley blushed a little. "Thanks."

From over at the island in their kitchen, Jackson said. "Ooohhh, Oliver and Miley, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up, Jackson!"

"Shut up, Jackson!"

"Shut up, Jackson!"

All three of them said at the same time. Jackson just laughed and walked out the door, singing to himself.

"Just ignore him, Oliver." Miley told him.

__

Down on the beach, Oliver and Miley were sitting at Rico's, sharing fries. They had somehow gotten into a discussion about Lily.

"I mean, she's so kool. You know, I think I'm going to learn how to skateboard." Miley was saying.

"Yea. Hey, Miley, can I ask you a question?"

"Yea, Oliver?"

"Well, there's this girl. And I really like her, and I want to ask her out, but I don't know what she'll say."

"Who is she?"

"I can't tell you."

"Well, Oliver. I think that any girl would be stupid to reject you." _And they would also be stupid not to ask you themselves._ She thought to herself.

"Thanks."

"No, prob."

"So, do you think she'll really say yes?" He turned and started to stir his milkshake.

"Who?"

"You." He looked up and into her eyes.

Miley was silent. She thought it might have been Lily. I mean, they were always whispering. She had seen them, they had had something. Or was she just making herself believe that, so that she wouldn't be so sad and disappointed when he did ask her out. Lily, I mean.

"I knew it. I knew it! I knew it was a stupid idea. I'm sorry, Miles."

He turned and started to walk off. She just sat there, looking like a dumb idiot. Then, a high-pitched, loud, shrieky, excited voice screeched in her ear. "Don't just sit there like a dumb idiot! Go after him! Moron!"

What would she do without Lily? She jumped up and grabbed Oliver by the arm. "Oliver, wait."

"What? I know, it was a stupid thing to say, and I should have never-,"

"Oliver, no. I, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask. Or for me to get the courage to ask you myself. I… I... yes."

He smiled. "Really?"

"Yea, Oliver. I just- I don't know."

Lily and Jackson were sitting at Rico's, Jackson singing to himself: "Miley and Oliver, sittin' in a tree……." And Lily was desperately trying to send Miley brainwaves saying, "Kiss him! Just kiss him already!"

"So, who do you think will start it?"

"Ugh, Jackson. Don't talk to me. And what are you talking about anyway?"

"Okay first you say, don't talk to me, and then you tell me to talk to you about talking. Weird."

"Shut up? And start what?"

"The kiss. They're obviously going to kiss."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm psychic."

"Whatever. And you don't know Miley like I do. I'm her best friend."

"I'm her brother."

"Like that matters. Besides. She doesn't like to rush things."

_Hehe. Cliffy. So, please review. Pretty please? Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

**Jealousy part 2**

_Okay, somebody (no names mentioned) thought this was a one-shot. And, well, it's not. So, here is the …………… bum, bum, bum, SECOND CHAPTER! Ta-daa! Okay, just, read._

"Oh, yeah? How do you know?"

"Because she told me. I know that, her and Oliver… they're meant," here her voice faltered. "Meant… to... to be."

"Oh, no. You're jealous! You're _jealous!_"

"NO! I am not!" Lily was very defiant.

"You like Oliver! Oh, wait till they here this!"

Lily grabbed his arm. "Jackson! I can't believe I'm touching you, but you can NOT, absolutely under no circumstances, tell them!"

"So it _is_ true?"

"No, I didn't say that."

"Yes. Yea, you did! Not in so many words, but-,"

"Jackson, under NO circumstances! Never tell them." She was spitting the words out.

"Okay. Whatever."

She looked at him, then continued to send Miley brain waves. This time, her thoughts had changed. "Please, don't! Don't kiss him! Please!"

But, her thoughts yielded no rewards. Miley and Oliver leaned towards each other and their lips met. Miley put her hand behind his neck and he wrapped his arm around her waist, and after about two minutes, they broke apart.

Over at the snack bar, Lily sighed to herself. She had to admit it, she was jealous. Very jealous. Very, _very_ jealous. She got up and walked back to herself, forgetting that she had her skateboard.

When she got home, her phone rang. "Lily's phone."

"Lily! Oh, my god, you're not gonna believe this!"

"Lemme guess. Oliver and you are going out." She said dully, and hung up.

_Bring, bring_

"What, Miley?"

"Who's Miley?"

"Oh, hi Aunt Lisa. I can't really talk right now."

"Oh, okay. What's the matter?"

_Only the boy of my dreams was just stolen by my best friend in the whole world. Well used-to-be best friend._ She thought, but all she said was, "Nothing, Aunt Lisa, I just don't feel good."

"Oh, okay. Well, could you have your mom call me when she gets in?"

"Uh, yea, sure." And she hung up.

_Bring, bring_

"Hello."

"Lily, whatsa matter?"

"I don't want to talk, Miley/Hannah."

"What?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Is this about me and-,"

Lily hung up.

Five minutes later, _ding, dong._ Lily got up and answered the door. Miley was standing there, so she just closed the door on her face.

"Lily, talk to me!" Miley said, opening the door and walking in.

"No. I don't want to."

"If you don't want me and Oliver to be together, I can just explain to him! We can work this out."

"Like you want to! You just wanna make out with him the whole time!"

"Lily, you know that ain't true!"

"Yes it is! You just… I don't know! Just go away and leave me alone!"

"Lily-,"

"No! All you care about is being Ms. Pretty little Hannah and getting the guy your best friend has wanted since kindergarten!"

Miley didn't have anything to say, so she just turned and left.

When the door closed, Lilly sat down and cried. _What did you just do, you moron? You, Lilly Truscott, are a complete idiot! You just broke the only real friendship you ever had since- NO! Don't say it! You're a moron Lily, a complete moron. And know, Oliver probably hates you, too and you just got Hannah Montana, no, Miley Stewart, probably the awesomest girl ever, mad at you! You might as well have put a knife through your whole life._

Meanwhile, Miley had told Oliver about it. "So, I dunno if you still wanna go out or what?"

"I don't know, Miles. I really like you, but Lily's our best friend. We can't just have her hate us. She probably thinks we hate her."

"But we don't, right?"

"No. No, of course not. I hope."

Back at Lily's house, it was 9:00 pm, and she was sitting at her computer.

She was in the middle of making new friends on IMVU, when her new e-mail thing popped up.

It was from Miley. She was contemplating whether or not to open it, when another one popped up from Oliver. She opened that one first:

**Lily,**

**OPEN MILEY'S ONE!**

She couldn't help laughing. They knew her too well. Does that mean that, maybe they could still be friends? She was thinking about this, when she was brought back to reality by the bing of another e-mail. Oliver again:

**Lily,**

**NOW!**

So……………………………. She clicked.

_Hehe. Cliffy. But, you can read it next chapter, which I will be putting up soon. Hopefully. Hehe. Wink, wink._


	3. Chapter 3

**Jealousy part 3**

_Okay, so this kinda took a while coming, but here it is. I hope you like. Oh, and I'm going to be using screen names in this chappie, so here's who's who. HannahMonatanarulezmyfreakinlifesigh: is Miley, Truscotttruffle: is Lily, and SmokinOken: is, obviously Oliver._

The letter popped up on Lily's screen. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then read.

**Dear Lily, my bestest friend in the whole world,**

**We don't hate you, Oliver and me, we can understand your feelings, but we aren't sure what the next step is. We don't know if we should brake up or stay together. We love each other, and we also love you, but not in an ew way. We want you to be happy, and if us not being together helps make you happier, then we're willing to do that, but I don't know if Oliver likes you the way you like him. I know that's probably the harshest thing you've heard, but it's true. We all have to face reality once in a while, and that's now for all of us. You, Oliver and me, I mean.**

**Lily, we've been friends forever. Look down at your wrist, see that lucky bracelet? That's what got you to find out who I was, and that necklace around your neck? I gave that to you on your eighth birthday as a friends forever gift. Remembering anything? And when we were five, and you got your first skateboard, I was the one who helped you stand up, and got band-aids for your boo-boos. And then, when we were six, we were in the sandbox in your backyard, and we agreed that we would never fight, and never stop being friends, and never forget the others birthday, and never lose the others toys ((remember, we were six)), and to never, ever, never, under no circumstances, fight over a boy. Remember? We thought boys were ucky and had cooties. Those were good times.**

**I want to know if us braking up will help us be friends again, and Oliver says that things won't change between us, you me and him. Of course they'll be awkward, but it'll smooth out eventually.**

**Love, Miley, your best friend. ((Hopefully))**

Lily was crying by this time, and realized how stupid she was. She rushed over to Miley's house, they hugged, made up and lived forever happy friends, grew old together, and blah, blah, blah.

THE END!!!

Yea, right. I'm not a fluffy kind of person. That didn't happen, but something did.

Lily was crying by the time she finished reading the e-mail. She was crying tears of frustration. She hated Miley, and loved her at the same time. She hated the fact that she had written this, and added all the stuff from when they were little kids, to make her want to be friends again, but she hated herself for hating Miley. She pushed the delete button, turned off the computer, and threw herself into her bed, seething over everything.

She put her evanescence CD in her CD player, and put on "Call Me when You're Sober" and tried to get to sleep. The last words she heard before she fell into a fitful sleep of nightmares were "You can't play the victim this time."

Meanwhile, at Miley's house, Miley was IMing Oliver about the e-mails.

"Oh no." Miley typed in.

"What?" Oliver replied.

"She just signed off."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

There was a five minute period of nothing, then,

"Hey, my mom says I have to get off. See u tomorrow?"

"K"

"K. Bye."

Miley signed off and flopped onto her bed. She knew that Lily was probably flopping around in her sleep right about now. It was 9:11, and Lily could never stay up past 8:55, unless she was hopped up on coke with lime. Miley half-smiled. Lily and her had been best friends forever. She'd grown accustomed to the high-pitched squeals of "Orlando Bloom!!", or "BRENDON URIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and other famous people.

Miley got up and dragged her feet to her Hannah Closet, and got out her pj's. Blue with pink polka-dots. Lily had given them to her for Christmas. She got changed then jumped into bed.

Okay, we're skipping back five minutes to when Oliver got off.

His mother was out with his father, having one of their "parent nights", which he knew they just went out, got toasted, and then….well, you get the point, right?

Anyway, he hated the awkwardness between him and Miley right now, so he made up an excuse to get off, so that he wouldn't have to bear it. Right now, he hated Lily, but then, he hated himself for hating Lily. She's just a girl, a kid, who liked him. And he shouldn't go around saying stuff like that, cuz he's just a boy, a kid, who has a friend that likes him, and who likes another friend. God, being a teenager sucks. Oliver flopped into his bed and rolled onto his side. Within a few minutes, he was in a deep, troubled sleep.

**The next morning………..**

All three woke up within 15 minutes of each other, Miley, then Lily, and then Oliver. They all got online as soon as they woke up. When Lily got on, Miley immediately IMed her.

HannahMontanaRulezmyfreakinglifesigh: Hey, Lily.

Truscotttruffle: hi, Miley.

HannahMontanaRulezmyfreakinglifesigh: r u ok?

Truscotttruffle: yea, im fine. Y?

HannahMontanaRulezmyfreakinglifesigh: well, I thought u would be mad at us

Truscotttruffle: ME!! Mad at U!! No, I thought u'd be mad at me. I waz a total jerk, and…. I dunno…….. im srry.

HannahMontanaRulezmyfreakinglifesigh: itz fine, u don't have to be srry, its us, we should have asked u if it waz ok.

Truscotttruffle: but, I told u it waz ok. Remember, I said, go, hurry up, GO. Member? I said sumthin like that

HannahMontanaRulezmyfreakinglifesigh: well yea, but…. Friends?

Truscotttruffle: yea.

_SmokinOken signed on._

SmokinOken: hi, guys.

HannahMontanaRulezmyfreakinglifesigh: hey, Oliver

Truscotttruffle: hi, Oliver.

SmokinOken: hey, Lily, hey, Miles.

_Okay, that's that. I'm running out of ideas for what to put up, so ill take anything._


End file.
